Charlie Brown
'Charlie Brown '''is the central protagonist of the long-running comic strip Peanuts, created by Charles M. Schulz, which is syndicated in numerous newspapers all over the world. One of the great American archetypes, Charlie Brown is popular and recognized for being a "lovable loser": a kid who suffers a lot, is very nervous and lacks self-confidence, but sometimes hopes for the best and tries as much as he can to accomplish things. According to Schulz, he is "a caricature of the average person," who is much more acquainted with losing than winning. He, along with his dog Snoopy, was ranked by TV Guide as the eighth greatest cartoon character of all time. Charlie Brown first appeared as a balloon in 2002, and retired after 2018. Balloons * Charlie Brown & the Elusive Football (1st Version) (2002-2005, 2012) * Charlie Brown & His Kite (2nd Version) (2016-2018) Years * 2002-2005, 2012 * 2016-2018 Sponsor * United Feature Syndicate (2002-2005) * Peanuts Worldwide (2012-2018) History in the Parade Charlie Brown has appeared as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade since 2002, generally during the years when Snoopy has been absent. Charlie Brown (2002) Charlie Brown's first balloon portrayed him in a "chasing" stance, with a football balloon in front of him, referencing an annual recurring gag in Peanuts where he attempts to kick the ball before Lucy van Pelt pulls it away to make him feel miserable and powerless. This balloon led the parade in its first year and continued to appear until 2005. The balloon also appeared in a 2008 Coca-Cola commercial, in which he claims victory over a Coca-Cola bottle that Stewie Griffin and Underdog had previously fought over. Charlie Brown returned in 2012 with the football when Snoopy's "Flying Ace" balloon was retired from the parade. This return was brief, though, as the balloon would be removed the next year because a new balloon of Snoopy was introduced, pairing him with Woodstock. Charlie Brown has also appeared in walk-around form on the Snoopy's Doghouse float, along with Lucy and her brother Linus, except in 2012 when Snoopy took his place. This float was retired that same year, and a new doghouse float appeared in 2015 to promote the 50th anniversary of A Charlie Brown Christmas and the release of The Peanuts Movie. He only appeared on the new Snoopy's Doghouse float once in 2015, before being replaced by Snoopy for the following three years. In 2019, Charlie Brown will rejoin Lucy and Linus, having given his spot as a balloon to the new Astronaut Snoopy. Charlie Brown & His Kite (2016) For the parade's 90th Anniversary in 2016, the lovable blockhead appeared in the form of a new balloon. This time, he appeared to be tangled up in his kite's string, which comes in at 80 feet long. As mentioned above, he was retired after the 2018 Parade, to help make way for the new Astronaut Snoopy balloon in the 2019 Parade. Balloon Music * "Linus and Lucy" (Marching Band Remix) (2002-2012) * "Linus and Lucy" (Normal Version) (2016-2018) Transcript 2002 * Matt Lauer: And there are cheerleaders break dances as they root on a freshman balloon and a football hero? Good grief! Making in his parade debut, it's none other than Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football, furnished by the United Feature Syndicate. * Savannah Guthrie: Wishing watching upronic warrior, always the butter than a joke, absolutely. But today, the lovable blockhead, he would himself down rises to the occasion, as one of this year's formable balloons. At 576 pounds of humped up peanut with 3 left a sumo wrestler. 2003 2004 2005 2012 2016 * Savannah Guthrie: Alright, look who is all tangled up trying to fly a kite as a good man Charlie Brown, making his first appearance in over ten years. Charlie Brown force in the main for tightliness from the comic strips Peanuts has returned to show off his 2nd historic and all-new balloon. * Matt Lauer: He's done, well, recently it was recently to star the mega hit film "The Peanuts Movie" and is now headed down 34th Street celebrating the popular show, "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" which is gearing up for its 50th anniversary in 2017. 2017 * Matt Lauer: There are so many seem here in character premiere, Charlie Brown is come to visit us once again, although, he has the world on a string at the moment. Charlie's a little preoccupied with trying to untangle the kite around his 31-foot wide balloon body. * Savannah Guthrie: That's tricky. Thanks to Peanuts Worldwide, the Peanuts Gang, 67 years young, has floated down the Macy's Parade route more than any characters. Charlie, the kid who never, ever gives up, also never gives up that grin, which today stretches 14 smiley feet long. 2018 * Hoda Kotb: From Peanuts Worldwide, here is Charlie Brown. The kid who never gives up. The star of the classic comic strip "''Peanuts". This character recently signed a space agreement with NASA to teach children about space exploration. * Savannah Guthrie: He's having his own trouble. Once he untangled himself from 200 feet of string he'll be cleared for takeoff. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Balloons